


The Wrong Kind of Challenge

by Spindizzy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 100_ghosts, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean insisted the succubus went after Sam because she had bad taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Kind of Challenge

"Dean, don't take this the wrong way, but..."

"You wanna know why the succubus didn't come after me?" Dean grins and tosses over the painkillers. "Because she had no taste."

Sam tries to glare at him, but his head's spinning too hard and there's broken glass in his hair from the window Dean broke when he threw the bitch out of it. Still, it must've been a good attempt, because Dean says "Dude, they like a _challenge._ I've never been that."

_"Will you love me, Sammy?_ He _won't love anyone, but_ you _love, don't you?"_

"Maybe you're the wrong sort."


End file.
